


【昊坤】牧歌

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018





	【昊坤】牧歌

黄明昊飞奔着躲进树洞里的时候外面下着大寒后立春前最后一场大雨，搭在肩头那件赭石色鹿皮披肩上的斑纹被雨水冲刷得显露出它原本的淡白色，与深色动物皮毛形成一明一暗的对比，就像树洞外被雨水融化的积雪下露出的深褐色地衣，已经可以看到在一片枯槁中开始出现了冒头的嫩绿，赶在立春之前迎来了第一抹春天的颜色。身后背着的藤编篮子装着他采摘的新鲜草莓，这是他今天出门踏入森林的成果。

雨越下越大，完全没有要停的意思，这颗年岁很大的粗壮古树的空心树洞此刻成了他唯一的落脚处，他做好了在这里呆到雨停的打算，于是放下篮子摘下头上戴着的宽檐草帽坐了下来，失去帽子的庇护后，这才看清躲在帽檐下的那张脸。明眸剑眉散发着的英气与他这身牧童打扮并不相符，眉宇间更像一个穿梭于林间的侠客，唯独那张稚嫩的娃娃脸和身手娴熟的采摘动作勉强算得上是个牧童。

“冬天下的最后一场雨算不算春雨呢？”

他一边嚼着草莓呢喃自言自语一边往树洞更深处挪了挪，以躲避洞口偶尔飘进的雨点。

“这树洞里还挺暖和的，看来雨停前我可以在这小憩一会儿了。”

伸了个懒腰刚要躺下，却摸到一团毛茸茸暖呼呼的东西。常年在这片森林与各种动物打交道的黄明昊汗毛一下子竖了起来，难道与我在树洞里躲雨的不止我一个？他屏住呼吸缓慢地回头想确认到底为何物，理智告诉他这么大的动静也没醒的话一定是哪个反应迟钝的冬眠动物，只要足够小心翼翼，一定不会被发现。

就算在树洞深处的昏暗光线中，也还是能很容易看清那是一团雪白皮毛的动物，黄明昊首先松了一口气，不是金色的狮子不是黑黄相间的老虎也不是棕色的大熊，他脑海中浮现的猛兽首先被排除了，随之而来的是满脑子的疑惑：到底什么动物的毛发是白色的？

仿佛作为回答似的，此刻狭小的空间里突然响起一声绵长的“咕噜噜”，确定不是自己肚子发出的声音后，刚放松警惕的小牧童再次被吓破了胆，嘴里一直衔着的那根稻草也被咬成了两截。冬天就要结束了，冬眠的动物也是时候醒来了，和他共处一洞的“猛兽”饿了！帽子不要了，草莓不要了，下雨也不管了，保命是头等大事。可越是慌张越容易出错，站起来的时候一抬脚勾住篮子的背带将一筐草莓打翻在地，伴随着这阵巨大的动静，身后那只雪白的动物翻身伸了个懒腰——彻底醒了。

不知道黄明昊是被吓得动弹不得还是咬定了这只动物不会把他怎么样，他也转身面对着那个白团子，歪着头打量了起来。  
从来没见过！  
虽说全身都附着雪白的茸毛，可身型却和人无异，与其说是只动物，倒不如说是披着动物皮毛的人。可那身白毛怎么看都不像是牧童身上那种动物皮毛制成的衣物，而是浑然天成实打实从他身上长出来的，那张光滑白嫩的脸蛋让黄明昊确定了这的确是个人，尽管这个人连头发丝都是闪着光的银色。

这个与众不同的毛孩子并没有留给黄明昊更多的思考时间，他双手捧着肚子揉了揉，随即又重新躺倒下去，幽幽地只留下一个字：“饿——”

也许是这个毛孩童叟无欺的样子给了黄明昊勇气，他蹲到毛孩面前问道：“你饿了吗？你要吃我，还是吃草莓？”被他刚才起身踢倒的草莓散落了一地，他拿起篮子弯腰重新将草莓装了进去。被雪包裹过的草莓比往常糖分和汁水更充足，不用咬到嘴里就能闻到一股甜甜的香味，为了转移他的注意力，黄明昊拿起一颗大草莓往嘴里塞，成功吸引到了肚子咕咕叫的小毛孩。

“要草莓——”说着这话的小毛孩已经开始砸吧砸吧嘴。

草莓引诱计谋成功！只要不是吃我，你吃什么都行。黄明昊挑了一个又红又大的草莓，摘下蒂后喂到毛孩嘴里，并趁机看了一眼：确实没有凶残的獠牙，只有一颗颗珠圆玉润的皓齿，放心了。

雨停了，自称蔡徐坤的小毛孩也跟着自己回了家，回家路上还被抓去小溪边把一篮子草莓给洗干净了，“刚才你喂我那颗草莓没有洗，我会不会拉肚子？”的确是个人类，并且还一副很有常识很讲究的样子。吃完一整篮草莓填饱了肚子的蔡徐坤这才发现自己好像做了什么不得了的事：竟然跟着一个人类（虽然自己也是人只是不太像）回了家！迟来的惶恐令他手足无措，扔了篮子就往门边缩。

“刚才不是挺威风的嘛，嚷嚷着要吃草莓还拖着我去小溪边洗，这么讲究，干嘛不进来擦个嘴？来都来了还客气啥？”

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤被草莓汁染红的嘴巴，本来就很像草莓的粉红嘟嘟嘴这下子更是丰满可爱，情急之下抬起手就横着擦嘴的蔡徐坤像此刻极了个小花猫，小牧童平时没少照顾猫猫狗狗，见状就跑去打了盆热水搓了条毛巾拧干了给小花猫洗脸，又羞又怕的蔡徐坤在脸接触到呼着热气的毛巾后舒服得情不自禁往拿着毛巾的黄明昊厚实的大手上蹭了蹭，摇头晃脑配合着洗了把脸。

这是蔡徐坤第一次跟人类亲密接触，当他被面前的人扑过来一把抱住自己时，他甚至没有反抗。丛林生存法则告诉他不要与人亲近，现在他不仅跟着黄明昊回了家，还任凭他不停呼噜自己背上柔软的茸毛，边呼噜边说“好香好软毛茸茸暖烘烘的好舒服呀。”

他知道动物长什么样，也知道人长什么样，可自己就是这样“奇怪”的人类，长着动物茸毛的人类，任谁看了都会觉得奇怪，可眼前这个人竟然抱着自己不断说好可爱好舒服，他甚至怀疑这是不是口蜜腹剑的新型人贩子，把自己喂胖了就拉去黑市上卖掉。他住在林间小屋的那段时间，小牧童每天都出门摘新鲜的野菜，去小溪里抓肥美的小鱼，去后院的鸡窝里掏刚下的鸡蛋，变着花样每天都做丰盛的菜，都是他没吃过的。他不会做饭，生火也老是失败，总吃不上热乎的，住在森林里吃着水果和野菜，偶尔逮到一只掉进陷阱的兔子，也会左思右想最后把受伤的兔子放掉。

他不知道为什么自己莫名地很相信小牧童，如果说后来的信任是出于他的观察，那一开始跟他回家的信任则是出于一种他说不出来的直觉，就像他所不知道的他对小牧童的吸引力一样。小牧童每天很早起床，赶着羊群去草丛更加茂盛的地方吃草，春天还没到，要找到合适的草地不是容易的事情，有时小牧童赶着羊群回来的时候天都快黑了。他还会给绵羊剃毛，蔡徐坤问他小羊不会冷吗，你为什么要脱掉它们的衣服，小牧童就告诉他，因为绵羊的毛太茂密了，如果任由它野蛮生长的话会滋生细菌，蔡徐坤不知道细菌是什么，小牧童就说跟你吃草莓要先洗干净是一个道理，然后蔡徐坤就会急吼吼地说小羊那么可爱你不可以吃小羊，被蔡徐坤的脑回路惊到的黄明昊笑得前仰后合，拿起剃刀吓唬他：“我把你的毛剃了然后把你吃掉如何？”被吓坏的蔡徐坤在黄明昊怀里嘤嘤啜泣，黄明昊一边顺他的毛一边笑着跟他解释，他这才知道原来是不让绵羊身上脏兮兮。

小牧童很善良，对大自然和动物都充满了敬畏和怜悯之心，但有时为了生存不得不采取必要的行动。冬天很难熬，很多野菜都没有了，为了度过寒冷漫长的冬天，小牧童杀了一只猪，为了储存方便将吃不完的部分腌制后冻了起来，这样就不至于饿死了。他对所有小动物都很温柔，唯独对后院那头驴很冷漠。蔡徐坤一开始很心疼那只每天都在拉石磨的驴，做着很重的活，每天为他们磨玉米磨面粉，蔡徐坤以为是因为驴又丑又臭叫声还很难听，所以小牧童才不喜欢他，后来他发现那头驴老是偷懒，还总是朝着路过的小鸡小鸭子怪叫，他就和小牧童一样很厌恶那只驴了。

林间小屋里烧着炭火，每天晚上黄明昊都要把毛茸茸的蔡徐坤结结实实地搂在怀里才肯睡觉，黄明昊很喜欢他身上雪白干净的茸毛，脸也老是搁在他身上蹭啊蹭，“原来睡觉还可以这么舒服，感觉自己白活白睡了这么多年。”蔡徐坤觉得他说得好夸张，好像没遇到自己前就没睡过好觉似的，可想想自己也觉得能在温暖的房间里被一个身体发热的人搂着睡觉的确是一件比喝热牛奶还幸福的事，不用担心被冷醒，不用担心被野兽袭击，更不用担心第二天找不到吃的，他就觉得可以理解了。

那场令二人邂逅的雨后，原本白雪皑皑的森林褪去了素裹银妆，一个冬天下来枯败的枝叶开始有复苏的迹象，看着屋外的景色逐渐起了变化，蔡徐坤这才想起一件差点被他忘记的大事。

那天是立春，明媚的阳光重回大地，绿叶红花都争相冲破土壤沐浴金色暖阳，小牧童黄明昊戴着宽檐草帽拿着竹篮带回了一筐食物和一束白色的茶花，回家的路上他哼着小曲，他已经迫不及待想要见到蔡徐坤，每天回家蔡徐坤都会在门前等他，隔老远就朝他挥手，一直挥到黄明昊跑到他面前一把把他抱住才肯放下。

但是阳光正好的那天蔡徐坤不在。

竹篮里的蘑菇和野菜被胡乱扔到一旁，茶花也散落一地，他找遍了小屋的每一个角落，发疯似的叫着蔡徐坤的名字，从轻声呼唤到竭力嘶吼，确认没在小屋后，他重新回到森林，想着他会不会见天气不错就跑出去玩了，他去了玫瑰园，可玫瑰还没开，那里空无一人，他跟蔡徐坤约定过等五月玫瑰开了就带他去看花；他又去了小溪边，岸上除了跳得太远不小心搁浅的鱼也再无他物，洗过草莓的清澈溪水倒映出黄明昊焦急得有些扭曲的脸庞。天快黑了，今天的阳光一定令很多冬眠的动物醒了过来，他担心得快要疯掉，一幕幕不详的画面不断涌现在脑海，他摇摇头想要驱赶那些令他头皮发麻的场景，他在几近绝望后开始狂奔，为什么没有早点想到蔡徐坤最有可能在的地方就是那里？

黄明昊赶到树洞的时候里面传来了低声的啜泣，那个令他感到心安的纯白色毛团子如愿出现在他面前，可在那堆白茸毛上，分明还有另一个在暗处也白得发光的光滑物体——啜泣声就是从那里传出来的。

安心、疑惑、愤怒都成为了次要的情感波动，他解下自己身上的麻布外衣，伸手给那个光溜溜的身躯批了上去。

“别感冒了。”

结果蔡徐坤哭得更大声了，也不知道是黄明昊一如惯常的言行还是黄明昊对眼前这奇妙的现象漠不关心又或者是黄明昊甚至没盘问他为什么一个人招呼也不打地跑这么远，他不知道黄明昊是关心他还是不关心他，也不知道黄明昊有没有在生气，越想越委屈，越想越想不通，只好抓起衣角边揩脸上的泪边抽泣着说出心里最大的担忧：“我的茸毛毛没了你是不是就不喜欢我了……”

黄明昊再次被蔡徐坤的天真无邪童言无忌可爱到想爬上这棵高大的古树呐喊着告诉整片森林他最最最最喜欢的就是蔡徐坤，不管有毛没毛他都喜欢，要不是担心这可能会招来苏醒的野兽们的群愤他也的确会这么做，于是取而代之的是他一把抱住被宽大的麻布外衣包裹着的光溜溜的蔡徐坤，没了茸毛令二人的距离更加贴近，更能感受到他每一寸肌肤的温度，这前所未有的感觉令他身体里的某种情愫连同他的某部分生理机能一起彻底觉醒过来。

春天啊春天，这就是春天，春天真的来了！

为了掩饰自己的心慌，他又开始说一些保准会被揍的话：“还挺省事的，你自己掉了毛，就用不着我拿绵羊专用剃刀给你剃毛了。”

肩头多了两排牙印的黄明昊也不觉得疼，笑嘻嘻地背起蔡徐坤往回家的方向走去，蔡徐坤手上则拿着掉下来的那一大团洁白的茸毛，因为黄明昊说“这曾经是你身体的一部分，拿回家我给你做成毛毡玩具就可以继续一直陪着你了”。

其实蔡徐坤是认真觉得黄明昊会不喜欢没有了茸毛的自己，因为黄明昊每天晚上抱着他睡都会说他毛茸茸的很舒服很温暖，要是他不再毛茸茸的黄明昊是不是就不会再抱着他睡觉了，他已经习惯了和黄明昊两个人静静地生活在林间小屋的日子，不会把他视为“怪物”，会听他说话逗他开心，他觉得很温暖，身体也很温暖，心里也很温暖，黄明昊就是他的小太阳。他觉得黄明昊是这片森林最好的人，他没走出过森林，但他想就算是森林以外也找不到比黄明昊更好的人了。他越想越难过，不愿面对现实的他在立春那天又重新跑回了他们相遇的那个冬眠的树洞。他在每年的立春那天都会掉光身上所有的毛，准备迎接温暖的季节，立冬的时候又重新长出来，抵御严寒的冬季。但自从那年以后，他在立冬那天再也没有长出过茸毛，当然这是后话了。

事实是，比起毛茸茸的自己，黄明昊好像更喜欢掉了毛光溜溜的自己。睡觉的时候抱得更紧了，也不知道是之前因为有茸毛隔着没感觉到，还是现在才开始有这种迹象，他在被黄明昊抱着的时候老觉得身子下面好像被什么硬硬的东西磕着，当天晚上他就明白了那是什么，并且是用自己的身子明白的。

那天晚上黄明昊烧好了热水放在沐浴用的木桶里，回家时带回来的那束茶花也被他洗干净了扯下花瓣撒在水中，淡淡的茶花香弥漫开来，这香味甚至连空气中的气氛也改变了，变得同样的香甜。与往常不同，黄明昊在他洗澡的时候也跳了进去，他看着光溜溜的黄明昊，又看了看光溜溜的自己——害羞了。原本一直有茸毛遮盖着身体，一下子掉光后露出和茸毛一样雪白的肌肤，被黄明昊好奇又深情地注视着，他觉得心里痒痒的，肚子也痒痒的，直到黄明昊将他从水中直接抱到了床上。

他火红的舌尖略过他因为久未露出而变得格外敏感的皮肤，每被黄明昊扫荡过一个地方他都发出难以抑制的呻丨吟，他从未发出过这样的声音；他的双唇咬住他的双唇，胸口越来越痒，他挺起胸脯，像正月里的梅花花蕊一样的粉嫩两点被黄明昊含在口中，他的喉咙仿佛被羽毛轻抚着，不断地吞咽口水，好像很渴似的，但他明明觉得很湿，他觉得自己就像一滩水，没有力气，已经融化在黄明昊的怀里了。

他知道动物要交丨配，他以为这只是大自然为它们繁衍生息而布置的传宗接代任务，但他不知道原来这个伟大的生理行为竟然令人第一次感到如此接近神——无可比拟的极乐。

黄明昊比最温柔的鸟儿还要轻柔，生怕弄疼了初尝伊甸园果实的他，他不想太快结束这趟愉快的旅程，于是他一开始轻得像屋外春天的风，当蔡徐坤的身体逐渐适应并开始迎合后，他也不再压抑体内的洪荒，他变成了电闪雷鸣的狂风暴雨，变得比森林最凶狠的野兽还要生猛，他喘着粗重的气息，发出野兽般的低吟，而蔡徐坤的声音又像百灵鸟一样动听，拨动着他已足够欢喜的心弦。

风雨云雪，鸟叫虫鸣，莺飞草长，树叶婆娑，在大自然的牧歌中，他们体验到了比春天到来还要美妙的欢愉。

没穿过衣服的蔡徐坤开始学习起了织布，黄明昊的衣服总是素色的，看起来很单调，他觉得不好看，于是去森林里采了火红的映山红、紫色的丁香、黄色的雏菊作为染料，染出色彩搭配利落又活泼的衣裳。没穿过裤子，觉得两条裤管很束缚双腿的蔡徐坤为自己织了很多漂亮的连衣长裙，天气越热，裙子越短，他觉得自由又凉爽。银白色的头发越来越长，没了身上茸毛的蔡徐坤格外珍视他那头漂亮的银发，黄明昊每天早上起床帮他梳头，然后扎上麻花辫。黄明昊没扎过，一开始手法不熟练，扯掉了蔡徐坤好多头发，“嘿嘿还好你头发多”，后来他不仅会扎麻花辫，还学会了各种花式发型，跟蔡徐坤一样，是个合格的手艺人了。

等到立秋的时候蔡徐坤又学会了织毛衣，他喜欢穿毛衣，因为穿起来很像曾经自己身上的茸毛，温暖又柔软，黄明昊帮他把绵羊的毛薅成毛线，再用树枝削成细棍子，蔡徐坤用细棍子交叉翻绕将毛线织在一起，他的第一件毛衣是给黄明昊织的，“让你试试有毛的感觉到底有多温暖~”蔡徐坤得意地将织好的毛衣给勤劳的小牧童穿上，“有毛的感觉我知道啊，你茸毛还没掉的时候我不是成天搂着你睡嘛~”

金黄的稻子三月播种，五月插秧，九月收获，细小的种子在大地埋藏，扎根，发芽，生长，成熟，最终长成金黄色的麦穗，一颗颗圆润饱满的米粒就藏在金色的麦穗中，大自然孕育它们，也孕育了他们。

而被大自然孕育着的他们，也孕育了新的生命。

 

————fin————

因为想脱离现实写一篇两人无忧无虑生活在一起，没有网络甚至极端到没有社交，只有彼此的架空文，所以就写下了这篇东西，很ooc，但就当做我的美好梦境吧。  
谢谢收看，祝有情人终成眷属，情人节快乐！


End file.
